


That Bridge is on Fire

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Even with all the peculiar circumstances surrounding the beginnings of this relationship, you made the choice to stay. Jumin simply adhered to that desire--both yours and his. There was no need for you to have contact with the world outside any longer. You had everything you needed in this space--this isolated island--shared with him and only him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! After being struck by I N T E N S E inspiration after completing that ending of Jumin’s--and also happening to listen to “Islands” by The xx right after~--I thought up and finished this particular one-shot in a day. It was such a delight to work on this, and honestly, there’s no feeling quite like writing when you are extremely inspired!
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy!

It was peculiar to think that a man who had anything and everything he could possibly desire could still feel a sense of emptiness.

A void that no amount of wealth could compensate for.

A space that had no defined shape, one that seemingly could not be filled whole.

For Jumin, he ~~desperately hoped~~ strongly believed that his dearest Elizabeth the 3rd was all that he needed to get by. Loneliness wouldn't be an issue so as long as his precious companion was by his side, along with those of the RFA.

But then you came along.

At first, life seemed to change for the absolute worse, his composure shaken, his anxieties spilling out. He felt as though he had no say, no power to do anything, even if his life was built-up to ensure that he had control at all times.

Helplessness. Such a wretched feeling.

But through all the madness that his life had become was a blessing.

And that was the love he soon developed with you.

Surely, the circumstances surrounding the beginnings of your relationship were rather unusual--and _rushed_ as Zen would bitterly remark. However, Jumin only saw this under a pleasant light, a reason why you were so invaluable.

You meant the world to him, hence why he was more than eager to provide that and more to you.

He would spoil you rotten, and you would remain ever so sweet, ever so _his_.

Jumin always wanted to make that clear to anyone who dared to peek into your little world together. Those times when Zen would demand--a ceaseless one at that--some form of picture to check on your well-being was his opportunity to show that you were his. The only person who needed to be concerned and protective over you was _him_ after all. It was why in the pictures he would bother to send over the RFA messenger app would be ones where your neck would be in full display, red marks--whether from last night or minutes before--contrasting exquisitely against your skin.

Though, as heavenly as it was to mark your neck with his own mouth, it always displeased him whenever they would fade away. While he never minded with offering you new ones, it lead to him ordering a special collar for you to wear. The feeling was akin to getting one for Elizabeth the 3rd, but his heart swelled in a way that it never did before when he saw the look on your face when he presented it to you. He designed it with your input, of course--whatever it took to make your happy, albeit made sure that there was an attached silver charm with the engraving of "Owned by Jumin Han."

You looked so joyful, eager to have him further his claim on you.

There seemed to be a fixation you had on his belongings. Not in a conniving, money-grabbing way like most of the people he ever had the displeasure of making acquaintances with. Rather, it was like that of a devout follower making a pilgrimage to a holy site--and thus being offered the chance to live there.

Jumin still did not quite understand why you were so fond of his shirts--especially when he always ordered sleeping clothes straight from the workshops of top fashion houses. But nonetheless, a rush of greedy affection would course through him whenever he saw you wearing his clothes, especially while you wore that collar on your neck. Though, as much as he enjoyed the way the hem of his shirt would fall against your thighs, he found utmost pleasure in stripping you bare.

With the two of you in bed together, naked bodies flushed close, the composure and dignified air he carried while in his business suit was gone. Here, the two of you could show anything to one another without fear of rejection and judgment. As always, he wanted to hold your gaze, to never have it stray away. He especially wanted to look at you during intimacy, to see the euphoria on your face--though, for times when positions required otherwise, he simply invested in a mirror so he could see your face as he wished.

He never restrained from touching you as he pleased--though he still carried a sense of self-control to not ruin what he cherished most, save for when you _begged_ for it. Honestly, he could spend hours just planting his mouth over your chest, tongue and lips circling around your nipples. His personal chef--who knew exactly what he wanted from his meals--could never offer such a wonderful treat.

You were always eager to accept his love in this way. And even better for him that you equally reciprocated his adoration. He was enamored by the way you expressed your love for him. Clutching his shoulders, sinking and dragging your nails onto his skin. The mewl and pleasured cry of his name and other pleads you would ask of him. Your hips helplessly pushing against his, needing to be joined further with him as much as he did, with him pouring out his love and obsession into you.

Jumin was ready to dedicate a lifetime to exploring you thoroughly, to the point where he would know your body better than you knew yourself. How else could he offer you the pleasure that you deserved? Still, as much as the thought excited him, he wondered what he must do to ensure that in the lifetimes to come, your incarnations would still be loving one another as you were now.

But he wouldn't mind himself on those thoughts. For now, he would savor each moment with you in this universe.

Jumin would make this place a paradise of just you and him together, an island that no bridge may ever connect to.

_**Ever.** _


End file.
